


A Kind of Magic

by jimercurys



Series: A Kind of Magic [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Gen, Live Aid, M/M, Other, Time Travel, Time Travel AU, also some hardzello moments are in this fic, and some other rockstars make an apperance, jim and freddie are established, jim is also in this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2019-11-28 07:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18205580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimercurys/pseuds/jimercurys
Summary: The boys of Bohemian Rhapsody get a chance to see their favorite band preform at the most iconic concert in history.





	1. Where Are We?

**Author's Note:**

> hi. i hope you guys enjoyed it and would like to see more of this series. i've had this idea for a while and i finally decided to publish it. let me know what you all think, i would love to hear feedback!

“Which one do you want?” Joe held up the fortune cookies he and the boys received along with their Chinese takeout.

 

“Any one, it doesn’t matter,” Gwilym caught the small dessert Joe threw towards him.

 

After being quiet for what seemed like forever, Rami finally spoke, “Can you believe we start filming tomorrow?”

 

Ben glanced over at Rami, who was aimlessly stirring around his noodles. He smirked, “You nervous, mate?”

 

Rami shrugged as he caught the fortune cookie that was hurdling in his direction. “I mean,” he sighed and placed the Styrofoam plate down on the table. “We’re starting this film off by recreating the world’s most iconic rock performance, on day one nonetheless.” He sighed and leaned back on the couch, removing the plastic wrapper that covered the cookie.

 

“No, you’re right,” Ben nodded as he tossed away the small paper that was contained inside the cookie. “It’s, um, well it’s nerve wrecking to say the least.”

 

“Aren’t you going to read you fortune, Benjamin?” Joe asked the blond as he sipped his drink.

 

Ben shrugged, “No, why? It’s not like they mean anything.”

 

“Sometimes they come true.”

 

“I’ll read mine.” Gwilym spoke up, trying to prevent a silly debate between the two. He unwrapped the treat and broke it in half. He yanked out the small white paper inside and cleared his throat, “The best prophet of the future is the past.” He looked up at the three men and shrugged as he tossed the ridiculous paper away in the bin.

 

“Wow, what do you think it means?” Joe asked as he discarded the empty takeout boxes in the bin.

 

“Who knows. Like I said: most of them _are_ rubbish.” Ben sat back on the oh-so-comfortable he and Rami sat on.

 

“Oh, well,” Joe tried thinking of something that could change the subject. “What a day, huh?”

 

“I got fitted for so many outfits today.” Rami sighed loudly as he remembered how frustrating it was for him to change his outfit every 5 minutes. His friends chuckled at his misfortune.

 

“Well that’s nothing compared to the wigs I have to wear.” Joe commented. The boys laughed as they remembered how funny Joe had looked when they first saw him with his permed hair.

 

After the laughter died down, silence soon filled the small room again. Gwilym began to speak again, “You know, I was watching footage of Live Aid earlier today,” He shifted in his seat and stared at his lap. “And... Can you imagine what if must have been like to actually be there?”

 

 “Yeah, one of the biggest shows ever and with a line up of legendary performers, especially Queen,” Ben took a pause to imagine the thought of being apart of the biggest concerts in history. He smiled brightly. “It must’ve been insane.”

 

“Imagine being able to see Freddie Mercury live in person.” Gwilym crossed his arms with a smile growing on his face. “Like, imagine being able to sing ‘ay-oh’ back to him, or even being able to sing along to Bohemian Rhapsody or We are the Champions.” He fell in love with that idea.

 

“Yeah, but, you know what’s weird? Those people had no idea that they were going to be apart of history. They had no clue that they were about to witness one of the greatest performances ever. To them, at the time, it was just another concert, you know? That really blows my mind.” Joe scratched his permed hair and leaned back on the couch. He planted his feet on the coffee table and thought about the whole concert. “It’s crazy.”

 

“I wish I could’ve been there,” Rami admitted, and his friends agreed with him.

 

After dinner the boys stayed in Ben’s trailer and continued to spend their night together. As a group, they’ve only known each other for several weeks, and yet, they already felt like they’ve been a tightknit group of friends for years. They spent their night laughing, joking, discussing their favorite Queen songs and arguing which Queen album was the best. They lost track of time and they eventually fell asleep in the room.

 

[…]

 

Gwilym was the first to wake up the next morning. He rubbed his tired eyes and groaned as he felt the stiffness in his neck. “Christ,” he muttered and looked around. Rami was asleep, curled up next to him while Joe and Ben were snoozing on the adjacent couch. “Guys,” he shook Rami gently and proceeded to throw a couch pillow that managed to hit both Joe and Ben. “Guys get up.” He sighed as he stood from the couch carefully and began to massage his neck. His eyes were heavy, and he couldn’t seem to shake off his sleepiness.

 

Joe slowly opened his eyes and rubbed his face as he sighed. “Fuck.” He groaned and sat up, making Ben stir around. Ben opened his eyes and found himself curled up next to Joe. “I don’t even remember falling asleep in here.” Joe murmured.

 

Gwilym stood in the middle of the trailer and scanned his surroundings, his eyebrows scrunched together. The room didn’t seem like how it was the night before. In fact, it was _nothing_ like the night before. “Where the hell are we…” He whispered, examining every small detail about the unfamiliar room.

 

“In Ben’s trailer-” Joe began but was soon taken back when he saw what Gwilym was seeing. The room's once smooth white walls were now plastered in a tacky wallpaper. The flat screen tv that was once hanging on the wall was now a small, boxy television that sat upon an old black desk.

 

Rami groaned as he finally woke from his deep slumber. “What time is it?” He slowly sat up and soon saw what the others did.

 

Ben jolted up sort of in a panic. He searched his pockets but couldn’t find what he was looking for. “I can’t find my phone.”

 

Joe and Gwilym did the same, finding nothing in their pockets. “I don’t have mine, either.” Gwilym announced.

 

“What the hell happened last night? We didn’t…” Rami raised an eyebrow as he turned to look at the group. “We weren’t drinking last night, right?”

 

“No, no. I mean…I don’t think so, I don’t know.” Joe took a pause as he tried to recall his memory from last night. “I mean, I would have remembered. And we would’ve been hungover or something, right?”

 

Ben stared at Joe, he was unsure of what to make of this whole situation. He shook his head and was about to speak until muffled laughter was heard from outside the room. They all looked at each other in unison. “Let me see,” Gwilym rubbed his neck and made his way to the door. When he opened it up, he was taken back. He didn’t really recognize the area…well he did. It looked like the set of the movie. But something about it was off.  Gwilym walked down the steps of the trailer and the other three followed behind. What they saw left them feeling confused. It was a lot full of trailers parked in various places. There was an area for lounging made up of couches, tables, chairs, umbrellas, and a table set up with various foods.

 

“Are we on set?” Joe broke the silence amongst the boys, making Rami and Gwilym jump.

 

“I don’t think so,” Gwilym said, trying to sound somewhat convincing. “I mean,” he sighed in frustration. “It might be.” He was just annoyed about this whole situation. How did they end up on the set like this? Did someone move the trailer while they were all asleep? Gwilym examined the area again. It did look like the set that the boys were working on for the past few days. But something about it seemed…different. For one, everything was moved around, a majority of the things that were currently present had not been there for the past week they had rehearsal. And nobody seemed familiar, as if it was a whole new crew.

 

“Holy shit,” Ben gasped.

 

“What?”

 

“David Bowie.”

 

“What?” Joe was getting annoyed. “What are you talking about?”

 

 

Ben pointed, and all the boys turned their attention to what Ben was staring at. They boys’ eyes widened once they saw what Ben was pointing at. Lo and behold, there he was: David Bowie.

_Or was it?_

 

Rami snapped out of his star struck daze and shook his head. “Wait, but,” he stammered as he tried to put this situation into words. “How? Isn’t he…you know?” He rubbed his wrist and stole one more glance at the mysterious rockstar.

 

“I, I think-” Gwilym stopped himself and blinked once he saw who had just passed by.

 

“That…That was Elton John.”

 

Joe stared in amazement, he watched as Elton approached David and struck up a conversation. “This is a dream. It must be. Ben pinch me.”

 

“I’m not going to pinch you, Joe,” an absent-minded Ben said as he watched other famous people walk around talking to other famous.

 

“What would Elton John be doing here on set?”

 

“I don’t think we’re on set.” Rami commented.

 

“I think I need to ask somebody what the hell is going on.” Gwilym finally said as he reluctantly began walking. People were giving him and the boys weird looks. There was so much chaos going on, Gwilym didn’t know who to even ask. He glanced around and noticed the poster on the wall. It was flyers for Live Aid. He didn’t notice those before; maybe they were just added today.

 

Gwilym managed to stop a photographer that was passing by. “Excuse me.” He started to say. He felt the boys creep up behind him. “This is going to sound weird but what’s the time?”

 

The photographer held his arm up and read the watch that rested on his wrist. “It is about to 11 o’clock. The show starts in an hour.”

 

“What show?” Rami chimed in.

 

The man looked at the four strange boys and chuckled. “The show, you know. Live Aid.”

 

The four boys looked at each other in unison again. Ben made a face. “What’s the date?”

 

“Today is July 13, 1985.” All the boys’ jaws dropped as the man announced that.

 

“…1985.” Rami repeated, absolutely dumbfounded.

 

“We’re at…Wembley for Live Aid?” Joe asked.

 

“Yes, we are.” The man was obviously weirded out by the four men asking so many obvious questions. “Look, I’m sorry but I have to run. I must go photograph Paul McCartney. Best of luck to you lads.” The confused man soon hurried off, leaving Gwilym, Joe, Ben, and Rami wondering just how in the hell they ended 33 years in the past.


	2. Breakthru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe, Gwilym, Rami, and Ben try to make sense of their situation.

Joe turned to his three best friends in a panic. “Did that guy really just say we were in 1985?”

 

They all turned and looked at Gwilym, as if he had all the answers. Gwil stood in place for moment with his mouth open, hoping an answer would come out of him. “O-Okay, back in the trailer.” He went back into Ben’s dressing room trailer and the boys carefully followed behind.

 

Once inside Gwilym took a seat and held his head. The room was spinning, he was feeling light headed and everything was happening too fast. He inhaled sharply and dug his fingers into his temples. “Okay, okay,” he muttered to himself as he sat up straight. Gwilym was just trying to pull himself together but nothing was making sense to him. He sighed and threw himself back into the couch. Nothing came to his mind.

 

“Is this some kind of joke? Was that guy joking?” Ben paced around the small room, and it made Gwilym even more anxious than he already was. Joe caught wind of this and took Ben’s arm, pulling him down on the couch next to him.

 

“How the hell does this even happen,” Rami rubbed his forehead.

 

“Maybe it was something we did last night. I mean Rami _did_ say he wished he could’ve been here.” Joe suggested.

 

“Oh, don’t be ridiculous.” Gwilym sighed in frustration.

 

“Or maybe it was that fortune cookie. It said all that stuff about the past and the future, right?”

 

“You think a fortune cookie is the reason why we’re back in the 80’s? What, like that one movie?” Rami stared at Joe.

 

“That’s a movie, Joe. This is real life.” Gwilym stated.

 

It was quiet before Joe whispered, “Is this just fantasy…”

 

Ben groaned as Gwilym stared Joe dead in the eyes. “We’re stuck in a different decade and you’re making jokes?”

 

Joe innocently shrugged, he was just trying to lighten the mood in the tension filled room after all. Gwilym sighed, he knew he couldn’t stay mad at Joe. He hid his face in his hands again and sighed loudly.

 

It fell silent in the room again, Rami was studying everyone’s faces. He thought long before finally speaking up. “You know, why even question it? Who cares how we got here or why it even happened? Let’s just enjoy it.”

 

Gwilym’s head shot up. “Rami, do you even hear yourself?

 

“Yes, Gwilym, I do.” He smiled.

 

Gwilym rolled his eyes. “How the hell are we supposed to be okay with this whole mess? Are we not going to question any of this at all? For god’s sake, what if we stay here forever?!” Gwilym was heated, he could feel his ears get hot and his heart pounding in his chest. The thought of being stuck in a different decade frightened him.

 

Joe and Ben looked at Rami. That thought hadn’t crossed their minds. “He’s right, mate,” Ben chimed in. “I mean…really, what if we _do_ get stuck in the 80’s? Then what are we going to do?”

 

Rami fell silent as he pondered. He curled his lip and bit the inside of his cheek. He glanced up and saw three pairs of eyes staring at him. He chuckled and shrugged. “Who knows. All I know is that right now I want to enjoy this concert. Think about it: when are we ever going to be able to see Queen perform…especially with Freddie.”

 

Gwilym looked at Rami’s soulful eyes. It was then when Gwilym finally realized why this meant so much to Rami. It was because of Freddie Mercury. He knew Rami longed to see his idol, the man who he had the privilege of portraying in the movie. Ben and Gwilym were lucky enough to have Brian May and Roger Taylor by their side during the whole movie process. Hell, even Joe had received a nice email from John Deacon. But Rami wasn’t so lucky, because in _their_ decade, Freddie has already passed away. Gwilym sighed. “Fine.”

 

Joe and Rami cheered quietly and high fived each other, it made Ben smile to see them this giddy. But Gwilym promptly interrupted their celebration. “We’ll watch Live Aid, but if we’re not back in our time by tomorrow, then we have to do something!”

 

“Okay, okay, deal!” Rami was beyond excited at this point.

 

Ben stood and walked over to the janky television. He turned the dial and a staticky image appeared on screen. He began to continuously turn the dial.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Looking for Live Aid, duh.”

 

The boys sat back on the couch as they watched the blond mess around with the retro television. Ben finally found the correct tv station and took a seat next to Joe. The boys stared at the television in amazement as they watched the screen show a wide shot of the crowded stadium. Sure, it was something that they’ve all seen many times before in preparation of the movie, but it was different this time. It was happening live, it was happening just outside their trailer. It was no longer just some old footage they can search up online. They were experiencing the moment in person. _It was happening right now._

 

“There’s Brian,” Gwilym said in amazement as the television screen showed Princess Diana and Prince Charles arriving, with Brian and Roger seated behind them. “I still can’t believe this is happening.”

 

Joe looked at his friends. “What if we meet them?”

 

Ben looked at Joe and scoffed, giving Joe a small playfully shove. “C’mon, Joe, what are the chances of that?”

 

“Pretty great.” Rami stated.

 

“Okay, lets say we do meet them, then what?” Gwilym asked, and Joe shrugged. “They’d think we’re fans, say hi, and then move on.”

 

“But we are just fans.”

 

“We should tell them that we’re from 2017 and we’re making a movie about them.” Joe suggested.

 

“No, we shouldn’t.”  Gwilym shook his head and focused on the television screen.

 

“And why not?”

 

Gwil scoffed and threw his hands up. “Because they’re going to think we’re crazy, Joe. That’s why!” He rubbed his forehead. “What do we even say?  ‘Hi, we’re from the future, we somehow time traveled back to the 80’s, and in our year of 2017, we’re going to make a movie about you guys!’ They wouldn’t believe us!”

 

Rami sighed as he leaned back in his seat. “God, I would love to talk to Freddie just once.”

 

Gwilym sighed and rubbed his temples, feeling defeated once again. “If we do meet them, just don’t bring up the fact that we’re from the future or anything like that. It would just make us seem like crazies and it would freak them out.”

 

“No promises.” Joe stood up from the couch. “The show starts soon, and I really want to see it from out there, not a tv screen.” He headed out of the trailer. Ben exhaled sharply and stood, following Joe’s lead.

 

Joe looked around once he got out of the small trailer and made his way to the now empty lounging area. Ben took a seat next to him and exhaled slowly. Joe watched the golden hair boy close his green eyes and bite down on his pink lips. “What’s on your mind, Ben?”

 

Ben’s eyes shifted open. He looked Joe in his soft brown eyes and shrugged as he thought for a second. “I think I’m just,” he furrowed his eyebrows. “I’m still in shock that we’re actually here, you know?”

 

“I know what you mean.” Joe sighed. “I know it’s weird and nearly impossible that we somehow time traveled but,” he shrugged as his voice got softer, he felt sort of dumb for admitting this crazy thought. “Maybe we’re meant to be here. We’re playing such iconic rock stars, portraying them, and we’re recreating their most recognizable performance. I mean, it’s like…fate.”

 

“Maybe.” Ben sighed as he crossed his arms to his chest.

 

Joe stayed quiet after that and looked at his lap, twiddling with his fingers. Ben studied Joe’s brown eyes and soft, clean shaven face. He smiled and lightly hit Joe’s leg with his own. “What’s on _your_ mind, mate?”

 

Joe looked at the Brit and blushed as he shrugged. “It’s nothing, it’s dumb.”

 

“Tell me.”

 

Joe looked in Ben’s eyes again. He felt his worries disappear. “Its just that…” He sighed as he rubbed his arm. “I just really want to meet John Deacon.” Ben nodded as he listened to his best friend. “I just hope he likes me.”

 

Ben gave Joe a smile and places his hand on his shoulder, giving it a small squeeze. “I’m sure he’ll love you.”

 

Joe smiled as he looked up at Ben. The moment was cut short when a thunderous roar from the crowd, making them jump. “I think the show is starting.” Rami said as he passed by Ben and Joe. He made a beeline to the side of the stage. He peered and saw a small glimpse of the massive crowd. He jumped when he felt Gwilym’s tall figure brush up behind him. He glanced back at his friend and focused back on the crowd.

 

“It’s even more impressive in person.” Gwilym admitted.

 

Rami smiled and nodded. “It sure is…”

 

Joe and Ben joined the other two as they watched the crowd. Ben was in shock to say the least. He had never seen that many people in one place, at one time before. It was a sea of different faces out there and it seemed like the crowd never ended. He couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that someone like Roger Taylor could perform in front of a crowd that huge. “That’s insane…” Ben whispered.

 

Joe looked at his friend with a grin and nodded in agreement. “It sure is.”

 

Rami turned to face the group. “Does anybody remember when Queen comes on?”

 

Gwilym closed his eyes as he tried to recall. “God, for the life of me, I can’t remember.” He muttered.

 

“All I know is that they’re not coning on any time soon, so we have a lot of free time on our hands.” Ben added.

 

“Well?” Rami smiled at his friends.

 

“Well what, Rami?”

 

“Should we go look for them?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! i would like to say thank you for the nice comments on my first chapter! i love reading every comment i get and all your feedback means the world to me. i also want to apologize for taking quite a while to update this story. school, work, and having a social life is hard to keep up with. but anyways, thank you for reading and commenting!


	3. Man on the Prowl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe finally gets some answers.

Gwilym stared at Rami with a cocked eyebrow. He placed his hands on his hips and scoffed. “You want to go look for Queen?”

 

“Yeah, of course,” Rami’s eyes were shinning bright. “I mean, why not?”

 

“I don’t know,” Ben bit down on his lip and rubbed his forehead. “What if we get in trouble, or we get thrown out?”

 

Rami shrugged. “We’ll just have to keep it discreet.”

 

“Rami,” Gwilym sighed, trying to avoid eye contact with him. He knew if he looked into Rami’s soulful eyes, he would feel guilty all over again. He shifted his gaze to the floor, concentrating on the floor tile. “Who’s to say they even want to meet fans right now, let alone us?”

 

“It wouldn’t hurt to try.”

 

“And how do you expect us to find them?

 

“We just look and ask around.”

 

Gwilym rubbed his temple knowing that Rami’s perseverance wouldn’t die down. He sighed again. “Just please, please be careful, Rami. I can’t have you getting in trouble in a place we’re not familiar with.”

 

A huge grin was spread across Rami’s face. “Okay, okay, I won’t.”

 

Joe swallowed hard as he turned to look at Ben, pulling him aside. “What?” Ben blinked.

 

Joe bit the inside of his lip and rubbed his wrist. “Um,” his cheeks were getting hot, he felt embarrassed again. “Well, Ben, do you think that,” he was starting to stumble on his words, he was stammering. “do you think-think that…you can be there if I meet John Deacon? It would really help calm my nerves and make me less nervous.”

 

Ben saw how nervous Joe was, his eyes told Ben everything. A small sympathetic smile came across Ben’s face as he squeezed Joe’s shoulders playfully. “Of course, I will.”

 

Joe’s nerves subsided, and his heart’s pace went back to normal. He warmly smiled back at the Brit. “Thank you, Ben.”

 

“John Deacon!” a shrill female voice echoed throw the area.

 

Joe jumped as he turned around, expecting to see John Deacon behind him.

 

No. Instead, he saw a small girl rushing towards him. She was a blonde petite girl whose boyfriend was reluctantly trailing behind her. The teenage girl held a pen, notepad, and a CD copy of A Night at the Opera in her hands. She rapidly approached Joe with an overzealous smile on her face. “Mr. Deacon, I am such a huge fan!”

 

Joe was confused, but Ben chuckled to himself as he obviously got a kick out of the awkward misunderstanding. “Huh? Oh, um,” Joe stammered to find the correct words to say to this girl.

 

“I can’t wait to see Queen perform later!” She was practically jumping up and down with joy.

 

Joe hated being the barer of bad news. “Um, actually, I’m not John Deacon.” Ben curled his lip, trying to hide his obnoxious laugh.

 

The teen stopped and glanced over at her boyfriend, who could care less about the whole situation. She stared at Joe. “Wait You’re not? You look just like him!”

 

Joe glared at Ben who was giggling to himself, he shook his head as he looked back at the girl. “No, no, but I do get that a lot,” he sighed.

 

She felt stupid now. She rushed a complete stranger thinking he was a famous Rockstar. “Hmm well my apologies.” She quickly whisked her boyfriend and awkwardly walked away.

 

Joe sighed loudly as Ben finally let out a hysterical laugh. Joe rolled his eyes and hit Ben’s arm. “It’s not funny!”

 

“It kind of is!”

 

“I don’t even look like John that much,” he murmured to himself as he rubbed his forehead.

 

“With that perm you do. C’mon, do the accent, mate.” Ben smirked as he reached for Joe’s permed hair.

 

Joe slapped his hand away in annoyance. “No, I’m not going to.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Rami wandered off from his friends as he searched the area. He was looking for some sort of clue as to where _any_ of the Queen members might be. Rami then stood still in his tracks as a he watched the famous Jimmy Page pass by him. Rami smiled in amazement as he realized how surreal this way. All these famous rock legends in once place, it was mind blowing. Even better, Queen was here somewhere. He couldn’t believe he was going to meet Freddie fucking Mercury!

 

 But then, a sad thought crept into his head and he began to panic. What is he even going to say to Freddie? After all, Rami did have a habit of slipping up on his words when he was anxious. What if Freddie doesn’t even like Rami? Or worse: what if Freddie isn’t what Rami expected him to be? There is that saying ‘never meet your heroes’. And what if that has some truth to it? Should Rami try and meet Freddie? He didn’t want to get his hopes up.

 

Rami stopped once again and turned back to find his group of friends. He couldn’t do it, at least not alone. At least with them there, he’d feel a bit less nervous. He sighed and pulled up a chair next to Gwilym, who was listening to the music that was playing from the stage. Rami sighed as Gwilym looked over at him. “So, did you meet Mr. Mercury?”

 

“I just think that we all should go together as a group to meet him.”

 

“Mhm,” Gwilym crossed his arms over his chest and looked over Rami. He was sulking in his seat, avoiding eye contact “What’s wrong, Rami, and be honest with me.”

 

Rami glanced up at the taller gentleman and sighed loudly. He couldn’t keep anything from Gwilym. Gwilym was too smart to simply ignore the fact that something wasn’t right. “It just that…I don’t know, Gwil, what if Freddie isn’t what I expected?”

 

“That’s what I was trying to get at earlier, Rami.” Gwilym sighed as he saw the sorrow in his friend’s eyes. “Maybe you shouldn’t meet him, don’t get your hopes up.”

 

“But I really want to meet him.” Rami said in a sad, flat tone.

 

Gwilym shook his head. “I know you do, hell, we all do. All I can tell you is just remember that Freddie is just a normal person. Sure, he’s a Rockstar who’s rich and famous, and…” Gwilym began to go off track listing Freddie’s accomplishments but he then shook his head. “He’s just like you and I, Rami. I’m sure he doesn’t want to be treated any differently.”

 

“Yeah,” Rami sighed as he leaned back into his seat. “I guess you’re right.”

 

“Of course, I am.” Gwilym smiled widely, making Rami roll his eyes playfully. Rami placed his head on Gwilym’s shoulder as they sat there silently, listening to Status Quo finish up their set.

 

* * *

 

 

Ben and Joe casually wondered around the trailer packed area, trying to get some clue as to where Queen might be. “There is so many campers here. How are we supposed to find John?” Joe asked his blond friend.

 

“Hmm,” Ben was in a thought and he glanced at Joe. He stepped close to the nearest camper and knocked on the silver door.

 

Joe gasped as he snatched Ben’s hand away. “Ben! What the hell,” He was interrupted when the door flung open.

 

Elton John stood there.

 

Ben and Joe stood there starstruck. But Ben managed to pull himself together. “Oh, hi. I’m sorry, we thought this was Queen’s camper.”

 

Elton blinked.

 

“Um,” Ben stammered. Elton’s gaze was some what intimidating. “Uh, do you happen to know where Queen might be?”

 

“Ah. I think Melina and the others have separate campers.” Elton explained, placing his hands on his hips.

 

“Melina?” Joe murmured, glancing at Ben.

 

“I don’t think he’s here yet, and as for Mr. Deacon, I saw him near the back. I think that’s where their campers are at.”

 

“Thank you! Thank you so much, Mr. John! Thank you! It was nice meeting you!” Joe exclaimed. He grabbed Ben’s hand and dragged him away. Ben waved to the famous Rockstar before leaving the area with Joe.

 

Joe puled Ben along towards the back of the lot. He let go of his hand and looked around. “Which one do you think it is?”

 

Ben scanned the area and spotted a young, plucky young man. He looked confused as he talked through a headset, staring at a clipboard. Ben figured he must know something. Ben approached the worker. “Hey, mate,” he cleared his throat. “Do you happen to know which camper belongs to   
John Deacon?”

 

The skinny lad looked up at Ben. He scrunched his eyebrows and covered the microphone that was close to his lips. “And who are you?”

 

Ben glanced back at Joe. “I’m his bass tech and I just, uh, need to have a few words with him before he goes on stage.” Ben explained as the worker looked at Ben and Joe skeptically. “Oh, and by any chance, do you know if Freddie Mercury is around here, too? I haven’t seen him.”

 

The black-haired lad sighed as he flipped through his heavy stack of papers on his clipboard. “Mr. Mercury has not arrived yet,” he muttered in annoyance. “As for Mr. Deacon, he is in his camper. It’s down this aisle of campers, all the way down, the very first camper.”

 

Joe’s heart skipped a beat. He finally had answers. He finally knew where John Deacon was at. “Cheers, mate!” Ben nodded to the boy.

 

Joe promptly grabbed Ben’s hand and whisked him away. He followed the instructions he was given. He rushed down the aisle of campers lined up and finally reached the first one. That was it. It was John Deacon’s camper. John Deacon was inside.

 

Joe took a deep breath. He looked over at Ben who was already smiling at him. Ben gave Joe’s hand a squeeze. “Good luck, Joe.”

 

Joe smiled widely and closed his eyes. He took one last deep breath before knocking on the door.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, everyone! i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter even though its sorta short.   
> fun fact: freddie and elton had "drag names" for each other. freddie was melina and elton was sharon.  
> anyways, thank you all for reading and leaving such nice comments! and i promise, the next chapter will be good!


	4. You and I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys meet a few familiar faces.

“Do you think he’s even here yet?” Rami continued to pester Gwilym.

 

“I don’t know Rami!” Gwilym grew more and more annoyed. He loved Rami to death, but Rami asking the same question every 5 minutes gets tiring really quickly. Gwilym rubbed the side of his head and exhaled sharply. “Why don’t you ask someone if Freddie is here.” He rolled his eyes a bit as he shifted in his seat.

 

“Huh.” That hadn’t crossed Rami’s mind. His eyebrows met as he scanned the room, looking for anyone who might be of use to him. There were so many people coming and going, he didn’t know who to ask. He stood from his chair and walked over to the first person he saw that didn’t look busy in the slightest. The tall, thicker set man with black hair had his back turned to Rami. He was wearing light blue jeans and a lightly colored shirt that was tucked in. “Excuse me?” Rami spoke up.

 

The man turned around, and once he did, Rami saw the familiar face. His heart skipped a beat.

 

It was Jim Hutton, Freddie’s husband.

 

Rami had read Jim’s book back in his own time. He adored all the anecdotes Jim wrote about, like the stories of them going to Japan together, that was Rami’s favorite. Rami had grown such a deep respect for Jim ever since Rami found out he got the role for the movie. Jim was the one who took care of Freddie, the one who kept Freddie in check, and the one who made Freddie happy. Jim was the love of Freddie’s life and now he’s in front of Rami. Rami stammered on his words; he couldn’t help but smile like an idiot. “Uh, hi!” He tried not to sound _too_ cheerful, he didn’t want to freak Jim out.

 

“Hello.” Jim greeted, looking Rami over. Rami stared at Jim with a goofy grin on his face. Jim wasn’t a celebrity by any means, yet Rami couldn’t help but to feel starstruck with Jim nearby. Jim rose an eyebrow and cleared his throat. “Can I help you?”

 

_Oh, yea, that’s right._ Rami thought. He knew so much about Jim, yet Rami was just a stranger to him. “Um,” He glanced back to Gwilym, who looked rather dumbfounded. Gwilym stared at Jim and a small grin grew on his face. Gwil stood from his seat and made his way to the other two, standing by Rami’s side.

 

Rami looked back at Jim. He had no idea what to say without sounding like a crazy person. Gwilym spoke as he placed arm around Rami’s shoulder as he could tell Rami was internally panicking. “We got a hair cut from you once!” Gwilym explained. Rami turned his head to stare at Gwil. It was such a blatant lie and there was no way Jim would ever believe it.

 

The Irish man looked over both Gwilym and Rami with a cocked eyebrow. “I would’ve remembered you two,” He stated and shrugged slightly.

 

“Yeah, but I mean, it was months ago,” Gwilym chuckled rather nervously. He had no clue if Jim was buying into the lie.

 

“Hmm,” Jim nodded a bit. “I think I remember you too.”

 

Rami’s mouth hung open, he couldn’t believe Jim was going along with this. He glanced over at Gwilym and then back at Jim. He exhaled sharply in disbelief and glanced at Jim once again.

 

It grew quiet before Jim tried making small talk. “How are you lads enjoying the show?”

 

“Oh, we’re loving it so far! Can’t wait for the later performances.” Gwilym was referring to Queen as the ‘later performances,’ and Rami knew this as he nodded in agreement.

 

“How are you enjoying the show?” Rami asked.

 

“I like it so far, even though my ears aren’t so used to it. This is my first concert.” Jim admitted with a sheepishly smile.

 

Rami knew this from reading _Mercury and Me_ , but he smiled and went along. “Is it really?”

 

“Yes.” Jim blushed.

 

“I haven’t been to many concerts, but I really like this one.” Rami smiled again. If only Jim knew that Rami and Gwilym were from the future… Rami wished he could tell Jim just how historic this concert is going to be, and how Queen is going to steal the whole show.

 

Gwilym excused himself from the conversation and wandered away. His stomach growled, making him cringe at the noise. He was hungry, after all the last thing he ate was crappy Chinese takeout he didn’t even finish, Joe and Ben actually finished it for him. He made his way to the table that had various snacks and finger foods for everyone to help themselves to. He scanned the table and made a face, nothing there seemed too appetizing, and it didn’t help that Gwilym was already a picky eater. His focus stayed on the various foods as he contemplated the sandwich slices or the dry, crumbly cookies. He felt someone’s presence next to him, and he heard them grumble as they saw the lackluster foods presented on the table.

 

“Nothing good, huh?” a soft, familiar voice laughed.

 

“Yeah, I was just thinking the same thing.” Gwilym gave a friendly smile as he glanced to the person to his right. But he had to do a double take, and it was then when he saw the familiar hairdo: the same big, dark curly hair he had become accustomed to since he started the movie process.

 

It was Brian May standing there next to Gwilym.

 

Gwilym stared as he watched the tall man picked fruit off the catering table and fed it to his small children that were clinging onto his legs. Gwilym was taken back as he studied the guitarist’s face. Back in Gwilym’s time Brian’s face was winkled and his hair had lost its pigment. To put it bluntly: Brian was old. But seeing him now, in 1985, blew Gwilym’s mind.

 

“Brian,” Gwilym whispered in a shocked daze.

 

The curly haired man turned his attention from his kids to look back at the Welsh man. “Hmm?”

 

Gwilym froze before stammering, he was at a loss for words. Now he understood what Rami was so anxious about. “I, uh,” he paused and curled his lips before collecting his thoughts. “I’m Gwilym and I just want to say that I am a huge fan, Brian.”

 

Brian chuckled and extended his hand out to Gwilym. Gwilym stared for a split second before shaking the guitar god’s hand. Brian nodded his head, “Well thank you, it is very nice to meet you, um, what was your…”

 

“Gwilym.”

 

“Gwilym,” Brian thought for a second before smiling and nodding. “That’s a nice name, where are you from?”

 

Gwilym shrugged nervously. “Oh, I’m from England, its just that my family takes pride in our Welsh heritage, hence the name.”

 

Brian nodded as he smiled. “Well it was nice to meet you, Gwilym.” He turned his attention back to his kids.

 

Gwilym sighed to himself and pinched to bridge of his nose. He wanted to talk to Brian, hold a conversation with him like he did back in his own time. But Gwilym didn’t want to be _that_ person and bother Brian while he was with his family. He also couldn’t think of a single thing to say to Brian without feeling too nervous. Gwilym just didn’t understand; why was he so starstruck? He talked to Brian about anything and everything back in his own time, but why not now?

 

* * *

 

 

Joe could hear his heart pounding in his chest, making it seem like his chest was going to explode at any second. His knees were becoming shaky as the anticipation killed him. He slowly lowered his arm after he knocked on John Deacon’s camper door. He had no clue what to expect. He felt Ben’s strong hand squeeze his shoulder softly in support. Ben knew how much this meant to Joe. Joe’s heart sped up and his stomach felt like it was doing somersaults as he heard footsteps coming from inside the camper. He quickly glanced at Ben and fixed his dreaded permed hair. Then the footsteps stopped for a short few seconds before the door slowly creaked open.

 

Standing in the doorway was John Deacon. He was wearing his iconic pink button up shirt, light blue jeans, and white tennis shoes. His afro was big and fluffy, more than Joe would have ever imagined. John looked down at Joe, making Joe’s heart skip a beat. The sight of John Deacon standing there took Joe’s breath away. It finally hit Joe. John was no longer just the pictures and videos that Joe studied from the internet. No, John was real, and he was standing in front of him. The man who Joe studied, idolized, and loved was finally in front of him, and Joe couldn’t believe it.

 

Joe heard Ben faintly whisper ‘wow’ to himself making him snap out of his daze. John looked at both boys. “Can I help you?” John’s soft accent filled the silence. The same accent that Joe spent weeks trying to perfect.

 

Ben gave Joe a soft nudge. Joe bit the inside of his cheek as he tried to collect himself. He cleared his throat. “Hi, John.” Joe’s voice was shaky, and Ben took notice of this.

 

Ben spoke up for his friend. “Um, hello, Mr. Deacon, it’s nice to meet you. This is Joe.” Ben put an arm around Joe and gave him a squeeze as Joe seemed like a deer in the headlights.

 

John’s eyes shifted to Joe and gave him a soft smile. When John smiled that adorable smile of his, his eyes smiled too as they crinkled, and Joe took notice of this one night when he stayed up watching any and every interview he could find of the bass player. “Hello, Joe, nice to meet you.”

 

“It’s very nice to meet you too, John…” Joe was still in awe of the whole situation.

 

“Actually, we’re with uh,” Ben scratched his head as he searched for the right thing to say. “We’re with Rolling Stone magazine and we’re here from an interview.”

 

Joe’s neck nearly snapped as he quickly turned to stare at Ben. How could he say such a blatant lie? There was no way Joe could give an interview, he barely even knew how to interview himself! There was also no way John would believe them; there was no obvious indicator that any either him nor Ben were journalists of any kind. Joe shook his head, feeling defeated. He was ready to get turned down by John and have security called on him.

 

John hummed. “I don’t remember agreeing to an interview.” Ben shrugged and chuckled nervously. Joe gulped hard as John’s gaze examined the actors. He glanced back at his wife, Veronica, who was in the camper accompanying him. He looked back at the boys and shrugged. “Okay.”

 

Joe’s ears perked up, he couldn’t believe John would agree to this. He bit the inside of his cheek as he watched Veronica exit the camper, leaving only John there. John stepped aside from the doorway, waiting for Joe and Ben to join him inside.

 

“Actually, it’s going to be just Joe today.” Ben announced as he patted his friend on the back.

 

Joe’s eye widened as he stared at the blond. “What?” he muttered to Ben in disbelief.

 

“I’m going to be around the area, I promise. Good luck, buddy.” Ben patted Joe’s shoulder once more and began walking off in the opposite.

 

Joe panicked internally as he turned back to John. John raised his eyebrows, still waiting for the younger man to come in. Joe gave a sheepish smile and walked up the two steps, going inside with his idol.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! First, I would like to apologize for the delay. I have major writer's block, so I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit of a let down. I hope that the next one is good. I want to thank everyone again for reading this series, it means a lot reading all your comments that you leave! Side note: I MAY start a series about Gwilym and Ben if that interests anybody! It's still in the planning stages but I hope to get around to publishing it soon! So anyways, thank you for reading! Bye!


	5. Misfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben meets a future friend while Joe tries to conduct an interview.

_That dumbass, how the hell could he just leave me like that?_

 

Joe’s mind was scattered, he was internally freaking out. Ben just left him in a camper with John Deacon. He mentally called Ben every curse word and insult he could think of. He stole a glance, seeing John take a seat in the lawn chair. John folded his hands on his lap, looking up at Joe. They made eye contact, and Joe nervously gave a grin along with a weak chuckle. How the hell was he going to pass as some kind of journalist let alone interview John Deacon?

 

_Relax, Joe, just relax. You just have to ask questions, that isn’t so damn hard. Just remember the kind of questions you get during your own interviews. Relax._

The actor took a seat across from the bassist, clearing his throat and trying to get comfortable in the god-awful chair. “So,” His voice was shaky, and he knew that John noticed. He silently cleared his throat once again. “How are you doing today?”

 

_What kind of question was that? You stupid idiot._

John nodded his head. “I’m doing quite well today, thank you.”

 

His accent. It was the same one that Joe has practiced for weeks, the accent he desperately tried to perfect. It was one thing to hear it in old interviews, but to hear it in person was another experience; it shot chills up Joe’s spine.

 

Joe tried to seem as professional as he could, but the lack of a notepad or questions was making that hard to believe. He bit the inside of his cheek. “So, are you, uh,” he bit his lip, trying to think quick on his feet. “Are you ready for today’s show?” his voice still trembled ever so slightly.

 

John noticed this. He grinned, remembering how nervous he used to get during interviews. “I’m looking forward to today; with a line up this big and the fact that it’s for a good cause, it should be a great time.”

 

Joe smiled like an idiot. There was something about John’s voice that brought comfort to him. It was so soft and innocent sounding. He snapped out of it as he tried to thing of another question to ask John.

 

 

Ben felt like a total asshole for leaving Joe like that. He promised him that he’d stay if Joe were to meet John. But Ben felt like he had to leave. He knew Joe wouldn’t be able to focus with him there. Ben wanted Joe to have an unforgettable one on one time with John, it was all Joe had ever wanted after all.

 

He sighed, crossing his arms to his chest and leaning back in his seat. He hoped that Joe would forgive him for this, the last thing he wanted was for Joe to be mad at him. He scoped out the empty lounge area, exhaling loudly. He closed his eyes as he tried to process everything that’s happened today so far. He was still in shock as to how something like this could happen.

 

He heard a _clank!_ against the table. His eyes fluttered open. Someone was now sitting at the same table as Ben. It was a blond with black sunglasses covering his eyes, he was wearing a white button up shirt, black pants, and tennis shoes; an outfit Ben was familiar with. The blond removed his glasses, revealing soft blue eyes that Ben has seen before.

 

Roger Taylor.

 

Ben couldn’t help but stare. He’s seen Roger before, but not like this, not _younger_. The drummer looked up, seeing the muscular blonde looking at him. “Hello.”

 

Ben was used to that voice, he heard it on set a few times already. It brought a smile to his face. “Hey, mate.” Ben didn’t know exactly to say after that. Should he say he’s a fan of Roger or act like he doesn’t know Roger at all?

 

He watched as the Queen member unscrewed the cap from a bottle of liquor that Roger had brought with him. “Would you like a drink?” Roger’s soft yet raspy voice filled the void.

 

Ben smirked. “Sure.”

 

Roger poured liquor into the two small cups he also brought with him. “My buddy John was supposed to meet me here and join me for a drink before our performance, but he’s not here.” He explained with a shrug. He slid the glass cup across the table to Ben.

 

Ben grabbed the drink and raised it in a toast. “To Live Aid.”

 

Roger chortled. “Yeah, yeah, to Live Aid.”

 

Ben took a sip of the drink, letting the strong liquid burn his throat as he swallowed. He cringed at the burning sensation that was happening inside of him, but unlike him, Roger didn’t flinch one bit as he consumed his drink. Of course, he didn’t wince one bit, Roger was a rockstar, he was probably used to any and all kinds of alcohol. “So, what are you here for, are you in a band?” Roger asked, raising an eyebrow as he set his now empty glass down.

 

Ben studied Roger’s features. The droopy blue eyes with the long eyelashes were mesmerizing, no wonder all the girls practically threw themselves at Roger. Ben shook his head. “No, no, I’m just here to enjoy the show.”

 

“Wish I could do that, but I have to go play in about 2 hours.”

 

“Oh, yeah?” Ben was playing dumb, he knew this, but he decided to go along with what Roger was saying. “You’re in a band? Which one?”

 

“Queen.” Roger stated rather prideful.

 

Ben nodded along. “Yeah, yeah, I’ve heard of you guys.”

 

Roger gave a hearty chuckle and proceeded to pour himself some more alcohol.

 

“So, your buddy, did he just bail on you?” He knew John was with Joe, but he was trying to make conversation.

 

“Yeah, I suppose he did. I told him to meet me here, but,” Roger trailed off, taking a sip.

 

Ben hummed. “Maybe something came up.”

 

Roger shrugged. “I guess so.”

 

“I mean, my buddy soft of left too, I have no idea where he went either.” That was a total lie, in fact, it was more of the opposite. _He_ left his buddy, Joe.

 

 

Joe was running out of mundane questions to ask John. It was becoming more and more silent, which Joe grow even more anxious. He watched John’s face look at him, waiting to be asked another question. He felt terrible, lying to John like this. John was being patient and kind to Joe and lying just made him feel bad.

 

Joe sighed, folding his hands onto his lap. “I, uh,” he bit his lip. “C-Can I be honest with you?”

 

John raised an eyebrow but then nodded. “Sure.” He watched Joe, he was fiddling with his fingers.

 

“I’m not,” he took a long pause. “I’m not entirely sure how to explain this. Um,” he stared at his brown shoes, feeling his heart pound in his chest. His voice was becoming shaky once again. “I’m not, um, a journalist, reporter or whatever,” he spoke softly. He didn’t dare look at John, he didn’t want to see whatever look he had on his face.

 

Silence.

 

“I figured.” John finally spoke after a minute. Joe’s head shot up, looking up at the bassist. John had a small smirk on his face. “So, who are you exactly, hmm?”

 

Joe bit his lip before clearing his throat. “My name is Joe Mazzello, and I’m an actor, not a journalist. And,” he sighed, rubbing his wrist. “I’m also a really big fan of yours, Mr. Deacon.”

 

The bass player nodded, taking in Joe’s explanation. “An actor? Any movies I may have seen you in?”

 

“Jurassic,” Joe immediately stopped himself when he remembered that Jurassic Park hadn’t come out yet. John had to wait 8 more years for it, and in some sense, so did Joe. “No, not yet.” Joe muttered.

 

John hummed. “Well then,” He stood from the uncomfortable lawn chair. “Is there anything I can do for you before I go?”

 

“I-I just want to talk.” Joe confessed. He had such a deep admiration for John, and all he wanted was to talk to him and get to know him all night.

 

John thought to himself for a few seconds. “Why don’t you join me and friend Roger for a drink?”

 

Joe’s face lit up as he nodded. He stood from the chair and followed John as he led the way out of the camper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I apologize for the hiatus, it's hard writing for this story since I feel like everyone's expectations are so high lol. But I promise to try to update this story more often. Thank you for reading and commenting, it truly means a lot! (P.S: Rami may just meet a certain *someone* soon !!!) <3


End file.
